


Live By The Sword

by TheMetalOverlord



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Adaptation, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dynamax (Pokemon), F/M, Galar-chihou | Galar Region (Pokemon), Gigantamax (Pokemon), Gym Challenges (Pokemon), I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Legendary Pokemon, My First Work in This Fandom, Novelization, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Gym Leaders, Pokemon Sword & Shield Expansion Pass: The Crown Tundra, Pokemon Sword & Shield Expansion Pass: The Isle of Armor, Pokemon Sword & Shield Spoilers, Pokemon Trainers, Pokemon Training, Post-Game | Post-Credits (Pokemon Sword & Shield), PunkBladeShipping (Pokemon), The Author Regrets Nothing, Victor and Marnie Are Traveling Companions (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMetalOverlord/pseuds/TheMetalOverlord
Summary: Victor Gladius was a simple young man living a simple life in the suburb of Postwick. But, when he receives a Scorbunny from the Galar Region's undefeated champion and his best friend's older brother, the whims of fate begin pushing Victor through the Gym Challenge and towards a destiny beyond anything he could have ever imagined. Follow Victor on his journey as he conquers the Galarian Gym Challenge, discovers true love, and uncovers ancient truths long forgotten by time.
Relationships: Hibanny | Scorbunny/Mimirol | Buneary, Lucario & Zoroark, Mary | Marnie/Masaru | Victor, Mimilop | Lopunny/Aceburn | Cinderace, Momirol | Buneary/Rabbifuto | Raboot, Riolu & Zorua
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Live By The Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all, and welcome to my very first venture into the wonderful world of Pokémon! I must admit, I have become hooked on Pokémon Sword. So much so that I have decided to create this project, a novelization of, well, Pokémon Sword.
> 
> Now then, onto the details. I will go ahead and say that there will very much be some PunkBladeShipping, which in case you don't know, is Victor x Marnie, in this fic. Additionally, there will be Scorbunny/Raboot/Cinderace x Buneary/Lopunny in this fic as well. My original plan was to have Scorbunny and Ralts get together, but further research indicates that Scorbunny/Raboot/Cinderace x Buneary is a much better route. Plus, they're both in the same egg group, so they can reproduce. Additionally, I will be swapping the Galarean Slowpoke that appears in the base game out for Buneary in order to make this work. However, the Isle of Armor and the Crown Tundra storylines will take place after the main storyline. But, why should we waste time talking about it, when we can just dive right on in and get this party started?

_Chapter One_

_Scorbunny_

In a small house in the suburb known as Postwick, a boy of around twelve with brown hair sat on his family's couch, holding what looked like some sort of handheld phone in his hand. 

As he lounged on his couch, the boy was watching an exhibition Pokémon battle. Although, calling it a battle was very much a stretch, considering that one of the participants was the Galar Pokémon League's Champion, Leon, who had won the title at age ten, and had never lost a battle in the fifteen years since then.

The boy was quickly pulled away from his entertainment by the sound of the doorbell, which was followed swiftly by the sound of the door opening to reveal another boy around the same age as the first with dark skin and black hair, who trudged into the house without so much as waiting for a "come in."

"Hello, hello!" the new arrival called out in his chipper voice as he made his way into the living room where the first boy was sitting, his head now turned towards the newcomer with a small smile on his face. "Oh! That your flash new phone, Victor? Were you watching Lee's exhibition match?" the dark skinned boy inquired. "But, you can't cheer him on with your hands full! You know the only way to properly cheer on Lee would be with his famous Charizard pose!"

The first boy, Victor, chuckled. "Well, then, Hop, I'd say it's a good thing one of us is better at multitasking than the other."

It was at that moment when Victor's mother decided to make her presence known as she came into the living room. "Hop! Didn't expect to see you here today dear. Isn't today the big day?" Mrs. Gladius asked the dark skinned young man.

"Yeah, that's exactly why I came running over to get Victor!" replied Hop as he put his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner. "Never mind watching the match now! I got it recording at home anyway. I record all my brother's matches." said Hop as he turned back towards Victor. 

"Come with me, Victor! He should be here any minute! And Lee always brings presents when he visits, so I wouldn't forget that bag if I were you! Now, I gotta run! See you at mine later!"

And with that, Hop bolted back out the door again, earning an amused chuckle from Victor as he stood up, stretched, and made his way towards his bedroom.

"Never sits still, that Hop," said Victor as he entered his bedroom and grabbed a few things that he would need, such as his Adventure Guide, three Potions, passes to the Isle of Armor and the Crown Tundra that he'd won in a contest, and eight fossils that he had found several years ago while he had been playing with Hop. Victor placed all of these belongings into the proper pouches of a bag that in truth was more akin to a small trunk, or perhaps a large briefcase that had straps that allowed it to be carried like a backpack. On his way out, Victor also grabbed his gray stocking cap and placed it on his head.

As Victor stepped outside his house and into the suburb of Postwick, a small sound greeted him. Looking down to his left, Victor saw a Budew, looking up at him with a pleasant smile. Smiling back at the small Pokémon, Victor proceeded down the path leading to his house to where Hop and his Wooloo were waiting.

"Ha ha ha! Have a look at you, Vic! That old bag looks big enough to pull you over!" Hop chuckled.

"Laugh all you want, mate, but this old bag belonged to my father during his Gym Challenge back in the day," Victor replied, a small smirk on his face.

"Well, at least we know that it should hold anything Lee might bring, even if it's as big as a Snorlax," replied Hop mere moments before a loud crashing sound reached his and Victor's ears. Turning towards the source of the noise, Victor and Hop saw that it was a Wooloo using a Tackle attack on a wooden fence that blocked off the path leading into the woods known as the Slumbering Weald, a place that was out of bounds to the children of Postwick and the nearby town of Wedgehurst. 

"A Wooloo? But, what's it doing there?" Hop asked Victor as the Wooloo ran, or rather rolled, into the gate of the fence again and again. "Hey! You silly Wooloo! I see what you're up to! Don't go using Tackle on the fencing! Now you listen! No going past that fence! No! Everyone knows there are scary Pokémon living in the Slumbering Weald."

"Loo?" said the Wooloo, seemingly stopping its attack on the fence for the moment

"Huh… wonder what's got its knickers in a twist?" muttered Victor.

"No idea… but now that that's taken care of…" Hop said with a smirk on his face.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Victor muttered quietly.

"How about it Victor? Let's race! Bet I can make it to my house first, what with you lugging about that big old bag!" Hop said breaking into a run with his Wooloo rolling after him.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Victor cried out before chasing after his best friend. 

After crossing over the town's bridge and past a couple more Wooloo and a guy who was going on about the wonders of science, Victor arrived at Hop's house. After knocking on the door, it opened and he was greeted by Hop. 

"What kept ya, slowpoke?" the boy said with a cheeky grin.

"You cheated..." said Victor, his expression clearly showing his irritation, which earned him a laugh from Hop. The two of them then made their way to the kitchen where Hop's Mum was.

"Mum! Is he here?!" Hop asked his mother.

Mrs. Dillionsby turned around to face her youngest son. "There you are at last Hop! Oh, and you've brought along Victor, hello dear," she said with a kind smile.

"Hello, ma'am," Victor replied with a polite smile.

"Yeah, yeah, but where's Lee? Have you got him crammed in a cupboard?" asked Hop as he looked around.

"He's still not here yet!" Mrs. Dillonsby said in exasperation. "For the hundredth time... Honestly, Hop, you must learn some patience. He's probably only just arrived at the station in Wedgehurst."

"Then that's where I'm going! You know Lee is hopeless with directions. I'll make sure he doesn't get lost on the way!" said Hop, a determined look on his face..

"Oh, will you?" Mrs. Dillonsby asked, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Yes, that probably is for the best..."

"You've got to come with me, Victor. You've still never met my big bro, right? You can't miss out on the chance to meet the undefeated Champion! I'll wait for you on the route!" Hop said before darting right out the door again.

Mrs. Dillionsby turned to Victor. "Go on with Hop to pick up Leon, won't you Victor? I know you're the reliable sort. I'll have everything ready for a barbecue in the garden by the time you're all back!" 

With that Victor headed out after Hop, finding the boy waiting for him at the start of Route One.

"Let's get a move on!" Hop said as he darted down towards the end of the very short Route One, where the two boys could see a small crowd gathered in front of the station, surrounded by a man with dark skin and black hair not dissimilar to Hop's with a black sports cap and a fur trimmed cape that was decked out with all of his various sponsors.

"Hello, hello, Wedgehurst! Your Champion Leon is back! I promise I'll keep doing my best to deliver the greatest battles for you all to watch!" the man, Leon, declared to the crowd while he struck what could only be a trademark pose.

"It's our unbeatable Champion! Leon, you and Charizard are the greatest!" someone in the crowd yelled.

"Well, thank you for that!" Leon said, addressing the crowd again as Hop had a giddy look on his face while his arms were crossed, "I hope you'll all carry on training up your Pokémon and never shy from battle. Then come challenge me for the Champion Title!"

"We're on it! We've all been working on our battle skills just like you've taught us to, Lee!" another person in the crowd yelled as he did Lee's signature pose to the best of his abilities.

"But that Charizard of yours is too strong for the likes of us to take on!" a third person in the crowd yelled.

"Too true that Charizard is blazingly strong," Leon agreed. "But, other Pokémon can be strong as well! That's why I want the strongest of challengers to fill the Gym Challenge and come battle me! My wish is for Galar's trainers to work together to become the strongest in the entire world!"

_That's right!_ Charizard roared in agreement, which came out as a loud "Char!"

"Lee!" Hop exclaimed, jumping up and down, waving his hand in the air as he tried to get his big brother's attention.

"Hop!" Lee exclaimed, a look of excitement on his face as he made his way over to him. "So my number-one fan in all the world has come out of his way to pick me up!" said Leon as he came to stand in front of Hop. "Look at you, Hop! I reckon you've grown... exactly an inch and a quarter since the last time I saw you!"

"Bingo!" Hop exclaimed as he began bouncing up and down on his feet. "That's the sort of sharp eye that's kept you undefeated so long, eh Lee?"

"And these bright eyes over here..." Leon said, turning towards Victor. "I've got it! You must be Victor, am I right? I've heard loads about you from my little brother. I'm the Galar region's greatest-ever Pokémon Champion, and a massive Charizard fan too. People call me the unbeatable Leon!"

"It's an honor to meet you," Victor said with a smile.

"Come on Lee! You too Victor!" called Hop, getting both his brother and his best friend's attention. "Bet I can beat the both of you back home!"

And with that, Hop took off towards Postwick, causing Leon to give a soft chuckle.

"That Hop... always wanting to be the best, isn't he? With a proper rival of his own, I'd bet he'd push himself to become something truly special." Leon said before he turned around to address the crowd one last time, "Well everyone! I bid you farewell for today! But don't you fret..." he exclaimed, striking his pose. "I'll always be around to make sure everyone in Galar can have a champion time!"

With that, Leon and Victor took off running after Hop.

_A Short While Later…_

Leon, Hop and Victor were all standing near the garden area and makeshift arena when Hop decided to speak up, "Come on Lee! You promised us a present! So out with it! You brought Victor and I Pokémon."

"Say what?" Victor asked, taken aback by this unexpected surprise.

"You did, didn't you?" Hop said, "I know you must have!"

Leon had a smile on his face as he spoke up, "Right then! The greatest gift from the greatest Champion..." he said as he pulled three Pokéballs from his pocket and tossed them. "It's showtime everyone! Take a good look, you two!"

Three Pokémon emerged from their balls. One was a green monkey, the Grass-type Grookey. The second was a white bunny with red tips on its ears, the Fire-type Scorbunny. The third was a blue gecko with a yellow fin, the Water-type Sobble. 

Each Pokémon ran off to do their own thing, Scorbunny jumped around the makeshift arena, while Sobble headed towards the pond and Grookey headed up into the nearby tree. While in the tree, Grookey began hitting a piece of fruit with a stick and Sobble spat up a bit of water in the pond.

Unfortunately, the water hit Scorbunny, sending the Fire-type Pokémon into a panic.

_Yikes! Water! Get it offa me! Get it offa me!_ Scorbunny yelled in a series of cries as he leapt out of control, causing him to hit his head on the underside of the branch where Grookey was, causing the fruit to fall out of the tree and startle Grookey, which in turn startled Sobble when the fruit hit the pond, causing it to leap out of the water and begin crying. 

Grookey landed next to Sobble and tried cheering him up by hitting its stick on the ground, while Scorbunny landed next to Sobble and began hopping up and down on alternating feet, causing fire to ignite when its feet hit the ground. The two Pokémon's efforts to cheer up their friend were successful, something that Victor and Hop couldn't help but find adorable.

"All right! Line up everyone!" Leon ordered the Pokémon. The Pokémon did as requested and lined up with Grookey standing on the left, Scorbunny in the middle, and Sobble on the right.

"So, which one will you choose?" Leon asked the two boys.

After thinking about it for a moment, Hop turned to Victor. "Go on, you pick first," he told his best friend.

"You sure?" asked Victor.

"Yeah. I've already got my Wooloo, after all," Hop said with a nod. 

Victor looked between the three Pokémon, thinking very carefully about his choice. Finally, his gaze settled on Scorbunny. "Let's have a butcher's at the one in the middle," said Victor.

"That's Scorbunny. He's burning with fiery passion," Leon explained. "So, you're set on the Fire-type Pokémon Scorbunny?"

Victor's heart made his answer for him. "Yes," he said.

The moment Scorbunny let out a cheer and did a fist bump with his new master, Victor knew that this was going to be the start of something beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes the opening chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it, and if you did, then be sure to fave, follow, and review, and I'll see you guys next time for Victor's first Pokémon Battle, and his and Hop's first encounter with Zacian and Zamazenta!


End file.
